Underneath It All
by Ane S. Thesia
Summary: Yamanaka Ino stumbles upon an old aquaintance and sparks unwittingly fly. But something has changed now... What IS solitude, anyway?
1. Actions

A/N: Yo. Wrote this as a gift for the NarutoWishlist community over at LiveJournal. Hope someone else enjoys it as much as my giftee did. :)

* * *

Thoughts - _'thoughts'_

Perspective Change - -----o------o------

Scene Change - full line seperation

Flashback - _-flashback-_

_Note: The hyphens you'll see between paragraphs denote nothing; they're just there to preserve spacing, since this site doesn't seem to support multiple lines of spacing. FYI._

**_Underneath it All  
_**By: Ane S. Thesia  
Beta read by: Irreverence  
Dedicated to: Nextstephm

Chapter One

* * *

:ACTIONS:

-----------------------------------------------------

Ino gave a devilish smile and a wink at the Jounins guarding the front gates of Konoha. Her disguise was well made, but they didn't even bother stopping her when they saw that trademark 'hello'.

She continued into the main of the city, taking to the rooftops to avoid running into anyone who'd want her to stop and chat. All she really desired doing in the near future was check in with the Hokage, go home and take a long bath, then get a full night's rest for the first time in a week. Anyone who gets in the way be damned.

The two guards watched her retreating form disappear amongst the rooftops and protruding trees that adorned the inner city homes.

"What I wouldn't give to get that Yamanaka girl back at my place…"

"Ha! Good luck with that. She's cold, man..."

-

-

With hopes of an easy night ahead, she leapt down to the lower roofs, the Hokage tower coming into sight. She prattled over all the things in need of being done before she could actually settle in to her small apartment for the night. It was almost 5pm; she wanted complete and total relaxation by 7'o'clock…

Her feet suddenly connected with an unseen lump as she dashed over a rooftop, and she fell head over feet, landing on her hands and barely having enough time to push herself away before simply sliding on her face instead.

"Son of a--!"

Ino stared down at her hands, in a crouched position now, waiting for her heart to come back down from where it had retreated into her throat. She threw a dangerous glare over her shoulder at the culprit 'lump' who had just tripped her.

The man raised one hand in a cool gesture and creased his eye, smiling behind the mask that covered his lower face. "Yo, Ino." He appeared to be completely unscathed.

She bounced to her feet and turned around, pointing an accusing finger down at his lazed form. "Kakashi! What the hell are you doing?!"

He went on as if nothing had happened, presenting his copy of Icha Icha Seduction. "Just enjoying my book on this fine day. What are YOU doing?"

Eye twitching with annoyance, she placed her hands on her hips. "Being tripped by lecherous old men, _apparently_."

"I am certainly not an old man… And _you_ ran into _me_, if I'm not mistaken."

Admitting to herself that she would have seen him had she not been so preoccupied, she opted in not arguing about it. If anyone knew Kakashi at all, they'd know that he could be found on the rooftops lounging like a cat in the sun at any given time of day...

She shook her head at the image of Kakashi sprouting cat ears and a tail. "Whatever," she spoke in a cold tone, adjusting her long pony-tailed hair for a moment, ready to continue on to her original goal.

Kakashi glanced at the girl again over the edge of his book, hitching an eyebrow. "What's with the get-up?"

"Huh? Oh… right…" She had almost forgotten after being in disguise for nearly a week now. She fiddled with her once bright blond, now coffee-colored tresses. "Just got back from another mission, info gathering and all that…"

He reverted back to his book when she made eye contact with him once again. "Hm. The hair doesn't suit you, though that _gear_…"

Ino let out a sigh.

Okay, so, she could admit her current attire was a bit much… but what's the option when you have to mix in with a _certain_ crowd? Her long legs were gilded with thigh-high stockings, accompanied with knee-high stiletto boots. She wore a crimson red Cheongsam style dress that barely reached the middle of her thighs.   
The man she had been sent to 'investigate' had an eye for the lavish, so she did what had to be done…

Kakashi emitted a low chuckle, garnering another sigh.

"Alright, well, if you're done…" Ino said sarcastically, winking, " I have things to do."

"Ah, yes, that reminds me…"

She stopped in mid jump, growling deep in her throat, not even sparing the man a glance as she waited.

"Sakura is looking for you, that's all. " He gave a curt wave, hiding his face amongst the pages of his dirty book.

Jumping back to the higher rooftops to avoid another possible run in with lounging men or cats, she sped towards the Hokage's offices.

-

-

The Hokage Tsunade's building was unusually busy when Ino arrived and burst through the double doors of the first floor. Usually it would be bustling with attendants, sure, but today there were throngs of ANBU milling around…

Needless to say, it made her a bit uneasy. ANBU typically meant something important was happening, or about to happen.

She eyed the many masked individuals as she made her way to the stairs ahead of her, trying to decide if alarm was stirring amidst the group. Of course, generally you can't read faces that aren't visible.

When the large frame of Morino Ibiki just about plowed her over on her way up the stairs, her blood started to run cold with fear. She took the steps at twos and threes, running to the Hokage's office on the top floor and not so gently knocking on the door.

It opened just a crack, revealing the eyes of Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. "Yes?"

"I… uh…" she found herself stammering, "Ya…Yamanaka Ino… reporting in from duty…"

Shizune's eyes widened momentarily as she studied the girl. "OH! Ino-chan! I didn't even recognize you."

Ino shifted uncomfortably. "What's going on, Shizune-san? All these ANBU and…"

The young assistant lightened the girl's anxiety with a smile. "Don't worry. It's nothing that serious- come on in…"

She was granted entry and stopped a few paces in front of the paper-covered desk before her. Giving a slight bow, she watched Tsunade pace a couple more times then reach down to pour some sake into a small engraved porcelain cup.

The woman didn't seem to notice her, taking the drink down in one shot, closing her eyes momentarily as if she had been waiting for that drink for days.

Shizune cleared her throat from the doorway.

Golden brown eyes met clear blue for a second, a wide grin spreading across the older woman's features as she studied the girl who had entered her chamber.

"Ino, I almost didn't recognize you!" she spoke briskly, plopping down in her form fitted chair to turn and look out over the city through the large bay windows behind her.

Ino let out a short laugh. "Yeah, I'm about ready to be rid of this identity."

Tsunade let out a noise of understanding, turning back to her underling. "Tell me about it…"

"Err… pardon?"

The Hokage waved the comment away dismissively, pouring herself another drink. "Ah, no worries. I'm just tired of arguing with ANBU today…"

_'That explains the more than angry expression on Ibiki's face…'_ Ino pondered for a moment. Though what could cause the ANBU Special Interrogation Division leader to be arguing with the _Hokage_ of all people?

Hands rested themselves on the desk with a 'thud', bringing Ino's thoughts back to the task at hand.

"Well, let's get this over with. Then you can get back to yourself, ne?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

-

She didn't have that interesting of a week away, she had to admit. As she handed over her mission report and reviewed the findings of her investigation, she reflected that the past week was largely spent running to and from the mission.

Her duty had been to travel into the Country of Tea and infiltrate the city of a rising-star Daimyo who was causing trade problems all throughout the region. It concluded with her using her Shintenshin no Jutsu, invading the minds of four different under-officials and then the Daimyo himself to gain all the information needed. It had been too easy, to say the least. She hadn't even had to spill any blood, not that she minded _that_ too much.

Only a tiny fraction of her time away was invested in gaining entrance to his compound. She allowed herself to be 'wooed' by one of his minions at a local bar to come back and have drinks with his master. It only took a day to get noticed about the borough and then approached. He indeed had an eye for 'fine' looking women, and the moment she hit her mark she inwardly thanked Kurenai for lending her such an eye-catching dress. It had only taken less than an hour of her own feminine charm before she was offered loose reign of his home.

-

Tsunade chuckled as the story unfolded. "Yamanaka women…"

That brought a genuine smile to Ino's face. It was a well-known truth that the women of her family were especially known for their dangerous ability to wile the opposite sex in little to no time. Coupled with the ability to steal minds, they made exceptional kunoichi spies. Her father hadn't been surprised when his daughter was promoted soon after achieving Jounin status to the Intelligence Division of Konoha, no questions asked.

Ino excelled at an extreme rate due to her unshakeable drive to be the best. Over the four years of being in the I.D.K., she'd unraveled and diverted a few unmistakably _caustic_ schemes. One so important, in fact, she ended up gracing the Bingo Book at the age of nineteen.

It happened after infiltrating a base in the bordering land of Grass and deceiving her way into the room of a man who lead a troupe of missing-nin, on the verge of establishing another Sound situation.

She'd collected a key piece of evidence and assassinated the would-be leader, though not without causing her face to be plastered in books across the numerous countries as a spy to show no mercy towards (as well as giving her a two and a half week long hospital stay). Unfortunately, now when she left Konoha she was forced to disguise herself or else face the chance of individuals who wanted her bounty.

Shikamaru had named it nothing but 'troublesome', and she'd agreed wholeheartedly.

Not to say that any ninja wouldn't feel some sense of pride at being known in every country as a force to be reckoned with, but she didn't allow it go to her head. She could be humble when she wanted to be…

-

Tsunade finished reading the report, placing a stamp on the upper right corner and shuffling it into a rather large stack of papers sitting next to her chair on the floor. "Well, Ino, you know the drill from here. Let me know if you'd like to take some time off, okay? There's no need to rush back out again after being gone for a week, remember that."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Thank you for your graciousness."

Ino departed quietly, giving a nod to Shizune as she walked back out into the hall, noticing the door snapping shut with hardly a hair's width between her back and the threshold.   
She decided to walk slowly to Jounin headquarters, just across the plaza from where the Hokage's office was, mulling over the possible reasons for why the amused smile had disappeared so quickly from Tsunade's face the moment she thought no one was looking.

-

* * *

-

Events unraveled at a furious pace in Konoha- there was no mistaking it. If something happened that could possibly be of interest to other people, it sailed on the wind at startling speeds, nipping at any ears open and willing to listen.

And Ino would have to admit, lest be struck down by the gods, that she had taken part in the gossip ring more than a couple of times, and not by accident.

But this time, which was a thought among many others that mingled wildly in her mind, was one of very few that she didn't hear a single word about before finding out on her own. Not one phrase or clue about the subject, a sigh or rumor… absolutely nothing. She could assume safely that there had been some kind of cap of silence on the situation when it originally happened, but now that the proverbial 'cat' was out of the 'bag', the tight-lipped act was still oddly in place.

This was one of those times she could have really used the unrelenting Konoha grapevine.

What had led her to divert into this bar as she passed by, instead of continuing home as she had planned? She wasn't sure, but perhaps another drink could help her find the answer.

This wasn't the normal place she frequented, where when you walk in all you see are hitai-ate and Chuunin or Jounin vests. The place where civilians didn't go because there was an unspoken agreement that only shinobi hang out there when the sun goes down, to unwind and speak of missions and politics.

No, as the sun slowly set this night and the temperature began to drop, Ino found herself on the complete opposite side of town in the company of strangers, nursing her second gin and tonic.

Musing. Feeling like a spy in her own village.

She smiled into her drink again.

The dangerously mysterious eyes radiating from the corner table in the dimly lit pub connected with hers again and she mechanically looked away.

It was like her own body had somehow signed her up for a mission her mind had no clue about. Somewhere between leaving the concrete basement of Jounin HQ and her decision to take the long path home, her body had signed a contract with an unknown client to do reconnaissance on a rumor she hadn't even heard about yet.

But the instant she spotted those dark, dark eyes in the corner she knew there was a mill of rumors feeding grain to the village at that very moment. She knew why the ANBU were at the Hokage tower, why Ibiki stomped down the stairs with an air of unrequited resolution about him…

-

Why Tsunade's smile vanished.

-

And why Kakashi's eyebrows had knitted together so sternly the moment their playful exchange had ended earlier on the rooftops, where cats are known to sleep and certain men come to think and _keep a watchful eye._

_- _

There were a couple of ways in which this precarious situation could evolve. She could stay put at the bar counter and observe from a distance. She could simply leave now and get the information she wanted from other people… Or…

She could play the game his eyes were detailing for her, stay, and unravel the mystery herself.

It didn't take much time for her to settle on which option she liked best.

What Ino lacked when it came to brilliance was made up for ten-fold in confidence and sheer balls.

Running fingers through her ponytail, she grabbed another drink and stood from her stool. Taking a deep breath, she put on a seductive yet innocent air about herself and sauntered towards the dimly lit corner, keeping eye contact the whole way.

She would play her 'A' game now.

-

**-----o------o------o------o------o------**

**- **

He was fidgeting with his own drink in an uninterested manner when she arrived beside his table. His posture remained relaxed as always; back slightly slumped, right arm resting lazily on the wooden table top, left arm on its elbow with his chin resting on his knuckles.

If anything he looked simply bored.

But things were looking up, and the minx who had been eying him from across the bar could attest to that.

His eyes roamed her body for a moment before resting on her face. It was oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She wasn't dressed like a Konoha ninja, so it wasn't that.

All he really saw was attractively long, chocolate hair. Frosty azure eyes. Mischief.

"Welcome back," she spoke coolly, making herself comfortable in the chair beside him.

Well, that was interesting, he decided. She knew who he was somehow, and still decided to approach him _and then_ chose to invade his personal space.

It had been eight years since he left the village. Numerable things had occurred since then, events that clouded his past. Dirty deeds.

The familiarity of this situation right now made his mind feel unclear and in all reality, it bothered him.

He took another long drink from his glass, still not turning to look completely at her.

"Do I _know_ you?"

-

**-----o------o------o------o------o------**

**- **

Ino froze at his words and fought the look that threatened to overtake her cool façade.

He didn't recognize her.

_'Shit…'_ She was becoming too used to her new appearance.

-

Though, would he have recognized her even if she had glowing blond hair and still wore her old Genin uniform?

The idea made her angry. Though, there was no way that he'd know how much she'd changed over all these years. How much everything had changed…

Yamanaka Ino had grown into a powerful woman in her own right. With the support of her childhood friends and the instruction under her teacher for so many years, she easily grasped a hold of and never let go of the belief that was to become her Ninja Way. She would fight with all her power to keep her community safe, at any cost, be it at the loss of her innocence, pride, or life.

When she was twelve years old she almost lost a very important friend and teammate. There had yet to be an experience like this in her life; waiting to hear news on the fate of Chouji, and watching as the other man she held in her heart ravaged himself with guilt. They both grew in different ways that day, and when he was announced as being stable, they both wept their own kinds of tears.

The reason behind the near fatal injuries of Chouji, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru…

…It was Uchiha Sasuke's fault underneath it all. The boy she had been crushing on for so many years betrayed the entire village with his actions. She cried for the heartbreak behind it all that day.

-

It would be two and a half years later when an incredible tragedy would befall team ten - an event that changed many lives and ingrained serious lessons. Sarutobi Asuma, their Jounin Sensei, fell at the hands of Akatsuki. When she arrived with Chouji as backup, it was already too late and all she could do was watch as he gave them each his last words. They sat and wept quietly in respect, listening ever so closely to the wisdom of a dying man whom they had grown to respect on par with the Hokage herself.

_-"Ino… You're very confident, and you know how to take care of yourself. Chouji and Shikamaru, they are kind of clumsy, so take care of them. And don't you lose to Sakura… in Ninjutsu, or in love…"-_

Over the years after Asuma's death, she worked harder then she could have ever fathomed prior. She let go of petty issues, shed away the skin of a teenage girl and took on the exterior of a superior kunoichi.

And it was good timing, because there were dark clouds on the horizon. The Akatsuki organization was rapidly approaching their ambitious goals and the continuous menace of Orochimaru only made the situation that much more grave. She witnessed team seven breaking in the midst of it all and it was too much to watch.

She'd stepped up as a friend again for the pinked-haired girl she'd sworn as a rival just years before. Ino and Sakura would make a silent pact to become amazing kunoichi together and cast away childish infatuations.

Though it was painfully obvious that Sakura's devotion for Sasuke, not just her desire to save a comrade, was what drove her- Ino never called her on it.

It took four years, a strong bond with Sunagakure, and countless shinobi deaths to stave off the powerful Akatsuki. Ino had found herself fighting among legends during those times and building strong relationships in their wake.

But as the years drew on, less and less information regarding Orochimaru and Sasuke came to the ears of Konoha's Intelligence Division. Eventually, it was as if they had simply disappeared.

Now, at the age of twenty, she was a flower in full blossom. On the cusp of her prime years, teetering on the edge of her future…

-

Ino pushed her memories aside and slipped back into character. Perhaps she could benefit from this anonymity.

"I wouldn't know, Uchiha Sasuke. _Do_ you _know_ me?"

-

* * *

-

She literally fell out of the bed the moment she felt a cold leg draped across her own. Now on her knees on the floor, breathing heavily, she seriously questioned her own sanity.

The booze was still working it's magic, and for a few long moments she fought off nausea. In the bathroom she found a clean cup and gulped down water to quell her dehydration. What she saw in the mirror made her grimace and she attempted to fix her running eyeliner and chose to ignore the fresh hickeys and bite marks on her neck and collarbone.

All in all, she was attempting and failing miserably at blocking out what she had done. But the ache between her legs and the lightheaded cloud she walked on was her worst enemy right now.

She found as much of her clothing as was possible in the darkness and dressed faster than she had ever in her life, sweeping her matted hair into a messy ball on the top of her head and tying it in place. Anyone who may have spotted her leaving the hotel would have assumed someone was trying to murder her.

Judging by the waning moon, it was about six in the morning. The cobbled streets were starting to come to life, mainly inhabited by random shopkeepers opening for the day.

Her pace slowed once she neared her edge of town and she walked soberly along the avenue towards her apartment complex.

"Stupid! Stupid!" Ino berated out loud, smacking her forehead several times with a shaky palm.

_'What the fuck is wrong with me?!'_

_- _

* * *

- 

_They had sat in silence for another half hour, nursing drinks and in a bizarre way appreciating each other's company. But that was getting her nowhere fast. _

_"So, how long have you been back?" she finally asked him. _

_He shifted slightly in his chair and brushed his long bangs away from his eyes. "One month." _

_Her eyes widened for a second then relaxed, she turned to face him, leaning on the table and allowing herself to come closer to the man. She could recognize he was already tense from just one question. _

_"Hm… Where have you been staying all this time, then? I never saw you around anywhere." _

_Sasuke sighed inaudibly. "ANBU headquarters." _

_An uncomfortable silence descended upon them at his admission. The entanglements were enormous now, and Ino was finding it harder and harder to keep the growing need to open the floodgates that kept her questions at bay. _

'He was under interrogation for a month at ANBU HQ?'

_Her entire body tensed as her mind went through the virtual library of unusual tales she'd heard about the basement of their headquarters. To think he'd been there for a month… _

_The angry face of Ibiki and the crowd of ANBU in Tsunade's office crossed her mind again. The Hokage had let him leave their confinement, which explained that whole state of affairs. _

_The storm of questions, which rushed at her violently, caused her great momentary inner struggle. But she resigned herself that if he didn't want to talk to her he'd tell her to leave and that was that. _

'Besides,'_she reminded herself,_' I'm here for info not for personal appearance.'

_She stole a long look at him. His hair was long enough to tie back into a short tail now, which she found to be outright sexy. He was much taller and more masculine then he'd been the last time she saw him, which undoubtedly came as no surprise since that was ancient history. _

_He appeared strangely at ease now, perhaps because of the drinks. His gaze had softened considerably and he wasn't forcing himself to stare at the table anymore. More often then not, she found herself fighting away blushes when his onyx eyes began boring into her. _

-

* * *

-

When she finally made it up the stairs to her apartment, Ino practically ran to the bathroom in a suppressed fit of panic. Upon locking the door, as if someone were following her, she sank to the ground and heaved a heavy sigh.

Her mind felt relentlessly heavy, saturated with the knowledge of the past seven hours. There was an incredible sense of guilt welling up inside her now, on top of many other emotions she really didn't feel like sorting through at the moment. Not in her semi-drunken state, not with his musky scent still tickling her senses, not with her body covered with the heady mixture of sex and sweat.

She managed to stand back up and turn the shower tap to what would soon be scalding hot. Avoiding the floor to ceiling length mirror attached to the back of the door, she stripped and divulged her body to the steaming water.

Hands bracing her, head resting against the cool tile wall, she let the water assault her back, the small scrapes she'd accrued burning like fire as she lost herself in thought…

-

* * *

_- _

_Sasuke was taking to her question and answer session a little too pleasantly for her to not feel suspicious. Perhaps the past month had conditioned him, she wasn't sure. _

_But his ability to just sit there and take each of her questions in rational strides was something she hadn't expected. Not from that uncaring, semi-rude, utterly unconcerned boy she'd known all those years ago. Hell, back then it took meticulous planning to get him to simply tell her what his favorite color might have been… _

_Well, she'd have to take back the 'him being rude thing', though. Because, out of all the times she ran up behind him and glomped his body in hugs, he never told her to go away. Not that he returned any of them, but that was okay with her as long as she could show him some affection. And the look on Sakura's face was always priceless. _

_"To be totally honest with you, Sasuke, the entire village thought you were a renegade all these years. Everyone knew you left to work for Orochimaru…" _

_This garnered a strange 'hmph' from him, cutting her off. _

_For the first time in the now hours they'd been sitting there he actually looked put-off. For a moment she regretted her words. _

_"I never worked for that bastard." _

_Ino stuttered for a moment, definitely regretting her way of wording. "I… didn't mean…" _

_But he continued. _

_"He was simply a device for me. Though I kept up the belief that he'd be able to use my body some day, that I was his tool…" he took another quick sip of his drink, "When he'd taught me all he had to teach, I left. Like hell I'd hand myself over to that imbecile. He was just another stepping stone on my path to…" _

_Ino was hanging on his every word, savoring these explanations. When he cut himself off, she actually glared at him, annoyed. _

_But perhaps it was the way she was sucking everything about him up like a sponge that made him stop. He raised an eyebrow at her, donning an amused expression, and she blushed uncontrollably. _

'Oh gods, since when did I start blushing?!'_ She felt like smacking her head against their splintering oak table. _

_"Why are you so interested in any of this anyway? You don't even know me." _

_Why, indeed._

_- _

_**-----o------o------o------o------o------**_

_-_

_Little did she know, he was actually taking a bit of pleasure in talking with this girl who was oh, so interested in his survival over the past eight years. Even though he'd spent the past month going over and over the same information, for some reason it was different this time around. Perhaps it was because now he was finally free, and chose with his own desire to speak to a pretty face and not hardened, angry stares. _

_She seemed to ponder the correct response to his question, which in turn made him feel the slightest tinge of caution. But what did it matter anymore? He had no more secrets, not since he'd come back, so what was the point? His attitude wasn't defeatist so much as it was just simply tired. _

_Soon enough she seemed satisfied with whatever thoughts she had, a playful look adorning her face. _

_"It's just that it's not every day you get to speak with a legend, right?" _

_He smirked. Not because he was flattered, but because she'd gone right for the ego-stroke like a pro. And really, in Konoha, you could bump into a legend at the grocery store. _

_The ice in his glass jingled when he put it down, signaling its emptiness. In between suspicion and the feeling that he should humor her, he raised his hand at the waitress signaling for another drink. _

_If either of them weren't stumbling or possibly crawling from this establishment by the end of the night, he'd be shocked. _

_He wasn't planning on admitting it any time soon, but suddenly part of him was glad to be back. And the attractive girl sidling closer and closer to him as the hours wore on only proved to exacerbate that lull of familiarity. _

_She was absentmindedly stirring a new, rather feminine looking drink now, the redness on her cheeks showing the onset of intoxication. For a moment he wondered if he too had a matching flushed face. _

_With a sharp intake of air, she turned to him. "Okay, I swear this is the last question…" _

_Sasuke flung his arm back over his chair, shifting towards her, arranging his body in a way that allowed her closeness to invade even more. _

_She only faltered for a second. _

_"If you weren't captured, why did the Hokage let you come back?" _

_And with the memory spurred by that question, he grinned purely. _

_"When I came to the gates and requested entrance to speak with the Hokage, ANBU were automatically summoned to capture me. Of course they weren't going to let me see her face to face, but the bag I brought was more than enough of a bargaining chip." _

_The girl's eyes lit up with the mystery. "Bag?" _

_He continued. "Yes. Apparently the instant Orochimaru's head was rolling across her office floor, she new I wasn't the bearer of bad tidings…"_

_- _

_**-----o------o------o------o------o------**_

_- _

_Ino realized she was staring at this ever-growing enigma before her, dumbfounded. She wanted to dig and dig… There were so many things she didn't know, so many years to peal away… it literally disturbed her. _

_All these years… _

_How strong was he really? _

_All the once clear thoughts and questions she'd had over these hours were moving into complacent piles of mush in her brain at this point. _

_She found herself giggling at the idea of Tsunade chasing Orochimaru's head across the tiled floor in her office. Oh, sweet morbidity. _

_Meanwhile, Sasuke was giving her an inquisitive stare- half knowing what she must have been so tickled about. _

_Neither of them seemed to notice the moments ticking by, his arm eventually draped over the back of her chair, thoughtlessly fiddling with the tips of her hair. The way she'd been moving closer and closer… _

_None of this had been in Ino's original playbook. Of course, she seemed to be forgetting one very key issue, as well--_

-

* * *

-

She was beyond pruned at this point. Forty-five minutes later she was still engaging the part of a confused lump in her shower.

The more and more she went over the night's events, the more she felt completely at a loss.

"He didn't even know who I was…" she spoke hoarsely, adamantly refusing to let herself surrender to tears.

-

* * *

- 

_The owner of the bar waved off Ino's smartass comments as he ushered his last two customers out into the cold night air. All Sasuke could manage to do was shake his head in humor at the way she behaved so put-upon by a simple last call and closing time. It was two in the morning, after all. _

_She leaned on him heavily in an attempt to not face plant on the side-walk, though relying on another equally drunk person for stability was like the blind leading the blind. _

_"So, Uchiha…" Ino drawled, placing both hands on the shoulder she leaned on, "Where are you gonna stay? Back at your old house?" _

_He seemed to think about it for a moment, trying his hardest not to let her added weight tip him off kilter. "I'm staying at a hotel for now. Not sure if I want to return to that place…" _

_Where the air might have been tense in any other circumstance, that wasn't happening here. _

_Ino stepped away from him, finding her own balance. "Well, guess this is it, then. It was fun catching up with you. I have a long walk to my apartment." She signed then, louder than she'd intended. _

_"Want me to walk you home?" _

_"Hmm… sure." She brightened for a moment, lacing her arm in his. "No funny business though. Haaa…" _

_He outwardly scoffed at her implication._

_- _

_In a move that was almost comical, the two never quite made it a block before finding themselves pulled into a dark alley, the culprit of said pulling undetermined. _

_But that didn't matter. _

_The irresistible call of chemistry had lured them into a direction neither had been planning. It was one thing to flirt, but the gravitation… _

_Before Ino knew it, she was being violently pushed into the brick wall that acted as a haven for them against possible prying eyes. Not that she cared or even noticed the way the jagged bricks dug at her back, incensed by a literal brain-breaking rush of pheromones assaulting her. _

_His hands tugged and broke the rubber band in her hair, causing it to cascade in a sea of russet, tangled in his fingers. His mouth appraised her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses that sent shivers down her spine, bringing about small gasps. _

_Ino sighed in appreciation, bringing one fishnet and stiletto clad leg up to rest at the top of his thigh, toes finding leverage against the wall behind him. She brought his face up to meet hers in a passionate kiss that screamed unspoken desire. _

_So high on the erotic situation unfolding before them, all possible inhibitions were gone, running, screaming for mercy. _

_Sasuke leaned more heavily into her open legs, hoisting her ever so slightly, clawing at the thigh wrapped dangerously around his waist. _

_His heavy, baited breaths only spurred her on more. Without even considering their location between two buildings just yards away from a main street, she found herself fumbling with the buckle of his cargo pants. _

_"Mou… mou…" he murmured in her ear, a throaty chuckle tickling her senses, compelling her to hum ever so slightly under her breath. "My room is across the way…" _

_With a smirk and common sense fueled by endorphins, Ino pulled away and stared into his lust-filled eyes, actually considering whether or not she could bear walking the width of the road. He grinned back roguishly at her obvious contemplation. _

-

* * *

-

As uncharacteristically NOT like herself she could have been at this moment, the fact dawned on her that, yeah, she'd had a couple of one-night stands before. And in those cases she couldn't have cared less whether or not they knew who she was, because she was just as disinterested as they were.

So why did she care so much now? This wasn't a matter of some strange nostalgia. No. There was something biting her. Something she'd sworn would never feast on her again, not since Shikamaru had left for Suna…

It wasn't regret she was feeling. Not at all. She'd made her bed, and she'd lie in it.

It was encumbering fear. Fear that the chemistry they'd experienced was false. And fear that he wouldn't care either way. The prospect that he'd never believe it was her, even if she told him.

All those years he'd been gone. She realized she didn't really know him back then, and she didn't know him now.

She didn't know him at all.

* * *


	2. Speak

**_Underneath It All  
_**By: Ane S. Thesia  
Beta'd by: Irreverence  
Dedicated to: Nextstephm

**Chapter Two**

* * *

:SPEAK:

-----------------------------------------------------

_-_

The lounge at Jounin headquarters was often one of Ino's favorite places to just sit and wait. Not for anything in particular, just to sit and think and wait for something to happen, people to pass by. She had better chances of getting her pick from new missions this way, which was also a perk, though at the moment she wasn't in the mood for work.

It had been a week since their tryst and she hadn't had the _delight_ in running into him yet. Whether or not that was a good thing she couldn't really settle on, mainly because she hadn't decided exactly how she should act around him. It wasn't ever in her best graces to bring up such things in public anyhow, and she kept telling herself – trying to convince herself – that what happened wasn't a big deal… but…

Damnit, it was really eating her up, and _that_ fact pissed her off to no end.

_-_

"Oi, Ino."

_-_

Even if he did know it was her he had slept with, perhaps it'd be taboo? She hadn't even gotten a full grasp on how the village viewed him now. And judging on Sakura's reaction to his homecoming, it was a lost cause trying to talk to her about it. Maybe she should talk to Kurenai…

_-_

"Ino?"

_-_

One thing was for sure, she needed to resolve this issue before it drove her insane. She'd been acting weird since it happened and if she didn't do something soon, people would start to notice.

_-_

"EARTH TO INO?"

_-_

She lifted her forehead from the table and slammed her fist down with resolve, jumping from her chair. "I don't care if it's taboo!"

Several pairs of eyes shifted her way and she settled back down in her chair with a nervous laugh.

The man standing in front of her shifted restlessly on his feet. "I've been saying your name for a couple minutes now, Ino, what's your deal? And what's taboo?"

"Uh…"

"Come to think of it, you've been acting strangely for the past couple days, are you feeling okay?"

Ino let her head fall forward and rested it on the table once again. "I don't even know anymore…"

Chouji took the seat next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her near. She nestling her head into his chest and smiled. Breathing in the scent of her shampoo and silently appreciating it, he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I haven't seen you act like this in years, what's bothering you?"

A layer of guilt laced her gut as her self proclaimed brother tried to offer consolation. There was no way she could tell him what happened, even though she knew he'd never look down on her for it, there was just no way…

She reached up and patted his cheek, forcing a smile. "It's nothing, really, thanks though."

He hummed out his understanding to her even though he knew she was lying.

"Akamichi! Yamanaka! What're you doing here, this isn't exactly a romantic date spot… Unless Jounin HQ has something going on I don't know about yet?"

Shiranui Genma. Sexy, but a total smartass.

Ino leaned more heavily into a now furiously blushing Chouji, placing a manicured finger to her lips as if in thought. "Oh, Genma, wouldn't you like to know?" she purred, licking her fingertip.

"Heh-heh…" Chouji rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Genma rolled his senbon to the other side of his mouth, clenching it in his teeth and bobbing his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "You're a lucky man, Akamichi."

The Jounin glanced down at the blond tease leaning in his lap. "Er… not really. Haha!"

Which earned him a nasty punch to the thigh. "Gah—!"

Ino mock glared at him, trying not to laugh.

"Mm-hm, tough love," the caramel haired man teased as he continued his path to the stairwell. "Seeya around, kids."

Chouji pushed her off of him and rolled his eyes. "Why do you always act that way with him? I think he's a little old for you."

Ino pondered the idea for a moment, a wry smile appearing on her face. "Like I care, he's hot! Anyway…" She stood and stretched her arms above her head, sighing. "Let's go get lunch?"

As if she had to ask.

_-_

_-_

The two childhood friends walked side by side down the busy streets of Konoha, steered by separate reasons.

Chouji wanted barbecue.

Ino wanted…

She wanted to stop thinking about Sasuke's hands on her, the way his calloused fingers made her skin tingle. The way they smiled at one another before passing out.

The sun warmed her face as she looked skyward, a sudden breeze making her feel lighter than she already did. She undid her now normal fair blond hair and let it float on the wind, whipping around her face and down her back. For a moment she could almost feel his hands sweeping through it again appraisingly.

Letting out a deep sigh, Ino fought with her daydreams.

When fingers brushed strands of hair away from her face suddenly she actually jumped. Her clouded eyes focused on the concerned face of her friend.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

She simply smiled, shaking her head.

It was okay, she realized. It was okay if she wanted to daydream about her one night stand. There was absolutely nothing wrong.

Amazing how you can lie to yourself.

"Hey, you two!"

They turned to see a rather beat up looking Naruto waving and jogging towards them. Despite his age, he still acted and appeared as flamboyant as he had at fifteen. Though his appearance had definitely changed. He was much more handsome now, almost a total mirror image of the fourth Hokage, which was weird in of itself.

It was no wonder Sakura ended up falling for him. The moment Ino had mentioned how attractive he'd gotten, she had pretty much gone ape-shit and straight out admitted her feelings for him in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Oh, how she loved flirting with the oblivious man in front of her just for reaction's sake…

But, for some reason, seeing him right now just made Ino nervous… because things were different and, years ago, where there was Naruto there was…

"Sasuke." The words floated out on her breath.

And it never failed, even after all these years.

Her throat ran dry as her eyes followed that of the graceful Uchiha sauntering a few paces behind his jovial rival. He sported the same worked appearance as Naruto, and just as nonchalantly.

'_Guess they're on good terms…'_

Even after all the time that passed, it was amazing but not surprising to see that Naruto and Sasuke could come to terms so quickly with the help of a few fistfights. Of course, the Kyuubi container wasn't known for holding grudges. And even if he did, anyone that actually knew him had silently figured that he'd never actually hate Sasuke no matter what he did. Not that everyone knew it was because the equally secluded boy had been his first real bond, like a brother…

Chouji waved back and slapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder, almost throwing him off balance. "Good to see you, Naruto," he spoke, nodding at Sasuke, "Where's Sakura today?"

The fox simply grinned back, throwing his hands up behind his head and chuckling. "She's teaching medical jutsu at the academy today as a special favor to Iruka-sensei. Cool, huh?"

Sasuke stopped his pace next to the group, hands in pockets with a posture far too similar to that of his old sensei. Unwittingly, Ino's eyes were glued to his every move, studying his bored expression and body language. He glanced into her eyes for a second and she turned her head away, hoping to the gods that she wasn't blushing as the feeling of warmth spread over her face.

She wanted to smack herself so hard…

'_Get it together!'_

Naruto cocked his head to the side and Chouji placed a hand on her forehead, giving her a frustrated what-is-the-freaking-problem-already! inquisitive eyeballing.

"Uh… yeah… You okay, Ino? Didn't you know Uchiha was back?" Chouji asked her, trying to derive some sense from her odd behavior.

Ino nodded, finding her eyes meeting his again but this time not leaving. "Yes, I did…"

'_Breath, breath, stop acting like a god-damned child!'_

She straightened. "I'm just… Maybe I'm catching something? It's that time of the year again and everything."

Nervous laugh, eyes still not faltering, absorbing, searching for answers in his stare…

"Hn."

Sasuke turned his back to the group and made like he was leaving, which quite obviously pissed Naruto off.

"Hey! Where--"

"I have things to do."

And he walked away without so much as a second glance, leaving Ino in a state which she finally found the ability to hide this time.

'_He really doesn't know.'_

She couldn't tell if that was reassuring or hurtful in its knowledge. Should have been obvious, as she found herself ready to spring after him and simply spill the beans, but no…

Why in he hell did she care so much?!

"Chouji, I hate to do this, but I'm going to head home. I really am not feeling very well today…"

* * *

Hours later, Ino found she had been staring in the mirror behind her bathroom door for an unusually long time, wondering just when she had allowed herself to become some kind of fawning, adolescent girl again. And why she wanted to hunt Sasuke down and confess that it was her he had slept with, and that she couldn't stop thinking about him.

And underneath that unwanted need to make her identity known, she also wondered why she even cared what his reaction would turn out to be.

This level of total confusion was unfounded for her, and the more she dwelled on it, the angrier she got. Perhaps it was time to get some well-needed recreation…

Deciding to just go out in her active gear instead of changing, finding it nice to be able to blend in with a Jounin vest, she left as the sun started going down.

_-_

_-_

The bar was as crowded as ever when Ino arrived. It looked like a couple different mission squads had returned on the same day, so the noise was a few decibels above the norm, and pitchers of stout littered almost every table. The sweet smell of clove cigarettes and sweat hung in the air, wafting out the door every time it opened, and this night it seemed all too comforting.

She smiled at the incoming greetings as she wove her way by occupied tables, through groups of ninja having loud conversations. It was all a reminder of why she hated being alone- this was her element. She could find a friendly face in this setting, or sit and observe if she wanted. Find comfort from any problem she felt in the company of her fellow ninja, in her community, surrounded by the people she lived for.

A hearty slap assailed her shoulder from behind, spinning her on her heels.

"What's with the dreamy face, sunshine?"

Ino grabbed the sides of the man's face, covering the red triangles there with her thumbs. "It's because I saw you, Kiba-kun." Licking her lips, she planted a disgustingly wet kiss/raspberry on his forehead, eliciting a loud growl.

The group standing next to them witnessing their exchange laughed openly at Kiba's sour face, one of them slapping him on the back.

Kiba twisted his face into a deviously toothy grin, grabbing her up into a hug that squeezed the air from her lungs. "Oh gods, Ino, I love you sooo much!" Giving her body one last wring, he dropped her back down to her feet.

"You're out of control," she spat at him jokingly, adjusting her vest. He shrugged in return, neither denouncing nor denying it. "So, who's here tonight? This place is packed."

Kiba pointed over her head towards the back window of the bar. "We have a table over there. Kurenai-sensei just got here… Um… Naruto, Sakura…" He gave her a gentle push in their direction. "Bah, just go over… nature calls!"

Ino couldn't decide, as Kiba turned and gave her a sly smirk before walking away, whether or not 'nature calling' was his need to urinate or if it was the tall brunette over by the emergency exit. For a moment she closed her eyes and shook her head in amusement. The Inuzuka was…

Crap. He said Naruto and Sakura were there…

She wanted to talk to Sakura, yeah, but Naruto… possible Sasuke…

'_No,'_ she thought, '_There's no way Sasuke would expose himself to a group this large and loud…'_

Besides, she couldn't just run away. These were _her_ friends.

Her eyes connected with Kurenai's crimson ones before she even made it to the table. The woman and close confidant gave her a warm smile as she approached. She glanced at the table's other occupants, noting the way her friends seemed to always stand out so much even in the most crowded places. Bright white, bubblegum pink, canary yellow, brilliant auburn…

_No_ black.

She could breathe.

Ino sat in the chair next to Kurenai and gave a wave to everyone. "Evenin' all…"

"I heard you weren't feeling well earlier, hon, you better now?" Kurenai asked her first before anyone else could.

She nodded meekly, reaching for a clean glass on the table and helping herself to the new pitcher frothing on the table. "Yeah, not sure what that was about before…"

Sakura reached across the table to rest an assuring hand on her friend's arm. "You're probably not eating well again? You need to take better care of yourself, Ino…"

They shared a warm smile. "I know… I know… Rough couple weeks, is all."

A gloved hand tapped an empty glass down before her and she filled it, chuckling.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Ino joked, winking at Kakashi.

He sighed and gave her a tortured look, which was understandable, considering the intimidating stack of papers before him on the table. He tapped his pencil against the papers for a moment, turning to look out the window with a lethargic expression.

Naruto gave him a smack on the shoulder, piping up with glittering eyes. "Kakashi-sensei is gonna oversee Sasuke's missions and stuff for a while."

"Ah…" Ino sipped her beer, trying to appear as apathetic as possible.

Though it was obvious that the older Jounin still looking out the window was enthralled in a mixture of different emotions over it all. And the shifty, uneasy glances Sakura was giving him sealed Ino's observation. The fourth member of Team Seven had come back, but that didn't mean the lingering betrayal didn't sting still. Which only added to her own personal guilt for what she'd done…

"I'm still surprised Tsunade-sama is allowing him to rejoin the ninja ranks, honestly," Kurenai said smoothly, eyes lingering on Kakashi as she spoke.

Naruto, as reminiscent of his younger days as he could be, jumped to the Uchiha heir's defense. "He's not like he used to be!" He planted his hand firmly on the table as he spoke, half standing and leaning on the table with fierceness. "I'm tired of everyone bad mouthing- everyone in Konoha avoids him!"

"Naruto! Stop it!" Sakura yanked him back down into his chair and glared at him with that 'get-out-of-line-again-and-I'll-give-you-a-reason' look she'd perfected over the years.

"So, where is Sasuke this evening?"

The moment the question slipped out, Ino inwardly blasted herself for the fact that she'd wanted to say those words ever since she left her apartment. She only hoped no one would find it odd that she cared to know.

"Not sure. He came in about an hour ago asking the oddest questions then left really quickly…"

Ino quirked an eyebrow at Sakura's soft reply, hoping more than she'd like to admit for some elaboration.

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, it was weird. He was asking about a girl he'd met last week."

'_Oh, gods, please don't say… er… please DO say…!'_

"It seemed pretty urgent but he wouldn't tell us anything about it. Just said he was looking for a girl with… what was it again…"

Ino's mind started doing flips and she took to taking long gulps of her drink in order to hide her heated face.

Kakashi looked up from his papers. "Long, brown hair and ice blue eyes."

It was all she could do not to spit her drink out over the table. So he had ALSO been unable to forget the other night… Somewhere deep inside, Ino screamed with delight. She fought with a smile, glancing around the table to make sure no one noticed.

The growing bubbliness was prematurely squashed when she made eye contact with Kakashi. He was staring right at her with that one know-it-all droopy eye, planting a deep seeded paranoia in her gut.

'_He knows. HE KNOWS. He saw me the day I returned, he saw how I looked… Will he say something?!'_

She put on her most unreadable expression and kept her gaze on him. He was trying to read her, she decided. Studying her reaction. If he had the slightest inkling who the mystery woman was…

"Hmm… doesn't sound familiar to me."

'_Damn that man and his indifference!'_ At that very moment, she wanted to just tip Kakashi backwards out of his smug chair.

That was all she heard about Sasuke after that. Luckily, Naruto had some ranting to do on other matters. Which she could only half-listen to, since her thoughts were already seized and held hostage by the prospect that somewhere Sasuke was maybe wondering about where she might be. It made her giddy. It made her ecstatic. And it also made her afraid.

_-_

-  
_She was straddling him, breathing harshly and spent. But she didn't want to move, and neither did he. She leaned down over his face, letting her hair pool on either side, cocooning them both for a moment as she planted a kiss on the side of his jaw. _

_Ino would never forget the words his breath tickled into her ear at that moment, floating on a sigh and barely audible as if he hadn't meant for her to hear. _

"_I'm glad I found you." _

-

_-_

She stood up with conviction, successfully halting her friends' current conversation and drawing confused expressions.

There was no way she could live with daydreaming anymore. She needed those moments to happen again and again. She desperately needed to know if he felt the same way.

"I've got to go, guys. I'm sorry!"

Without staying another second to hear their goodbyes or possible questions, Ino was already gone, heading for the other side of town.

* * *


	3. Louder Than Words

**_Underneath It All_**  
By: Ane S. Thesia  
Beta'd by: Irreverence  
Dedicated to: Nextstephm

**Chapter Three**

* * *

:LOUDER THAN WORDS:

-----------------------------------------------------

One of the most important lessons you can learn in life is the lesson that you should always learn from the past. Never make the same mistake twice.

She'd known, back then, that Shikamaru and Temari had some kind of relationship going on- but she'd refused to actually accept the fact until it was too late. The night he told her he was going to be moving to Suna as an envoy for Konoha, she'd told herself it was only for business, he'd been chosen coincidentally, it was no big deal…

Although, Shikamaru had an honest streak in him. And when he admitted that he partly took the job to be closer to Temari, there were no more excuses to be made.

But, despite the knowledge that he was going to be leaving within a couple weeks of his telling her, and the fact that he'd made it obvious he wanted her opinion on it, she still lied and said she was happy for him and left it at that.

She didn't realize the whole of her mistake until the day he walked out the gates, leaving her nothing but the memory of his back and slumped shoulders as he began his exodus to a new life abroad.

She had loved him for so long, and she was too stubborn to admit it. By the time she realized it, he was gone, and there was nothing she could do.

As Ino continued her search for the ever elusive Sasuke, she made a point of remembering the lesson within her lesson.

**Never lie to yourself.**

* * *

Even though he wore black the moon gave him away. His backlit silhouette was as plain as day, Indian-style sitting in the middle of training field 3 with his head tilted slightly down towards his chest as if he'd fallen asleep.

But she knew he wasn't sleeping.

He didn't open his eyes as she approached him silently through the dewy grass.

"I should have known to check the fields first," Ino spoke with a chuckle, watching his face for any reaction at her voice. Of course there was none.

"Mind if I join you?"

'_Stay totally silent and ignore me if it's yes…'_

Smirking to herself, she took a seat in front of him almost knees to knees. His eyelids fluttered for a moment then stilled, but it didn't go unnoticed.

_-_

Silence descended on the pair like a blanket. It was comforting, Ino realized- sitting in a serene kind of setting with this mysterious type of man, reminiscent of the last time they'd spent time together alone. Unlike that time, though, he appeared more tense in her presence, which was something she'd kill to appease and get rid of.

She studied his face with the eyes of a professional who spent their career trying to read other human beings. His features were soft from relaxation, but the hardened lines around his eyes told untold tales. The way his mouth naturally lay in a straight line -unlike most people who's lips always unknown to them curved up ever slightly- told her he had probably smiled enough times to count on his fingers.

His hair had grown unruly and he obviously didn't care what other people thought about it. Not that she minded, because at the end of the day, running her fingers through it would seem like heaven.

His posture wasn't nearly relaxed enough for meditation, and every so often the muscles in his forearms would twitch with stress.

For a moment she wondered if this man really needed a lover as much as a doctor to get to his roots. Could she fill that role? Did he _need_ that role filled?

Sasuke's eyes squinted again as if in reaction to her thoughts and she smiled again. If her normal aura was interfering with him so much, he really was in need of instruction.

_-_

"You're mind-center meditation is pretty laughable, Sasuke."

No reaction. He was trying for it this time, though.

"You can't reach that non-reactive state of mind unless you're able to withdraw yourself from the parade, you know…"

Twitch.

'_HA!'_

She didn't want to admit she found it amusing messing with him like this.

"The idea…" she continued matter-of-factly, "…is to simply become a _witness_ to yourself and everything going on around you. Sounds, smells, feelings, thoughts… they must be outside of yourself."

Closing her eyes, she relaxed and searched for her own center. This was a cakewalk for Ino, considering how basic it was for her personal training. Her father had taught her all about the importance of Mind-Centered and Upward meditation before she was even in the Academy- this was her family's proverbial legacy.

Using her chakra for leverage, she expanded her consciousness outward. Everything in close proximity felt the tug of her tentacle-like mind reaching out and slithering, leaving its mark like wet paint.

In the case of Shintenshin, she'd do almost the same thing. Except when you use a jutsu over natural meditation the results are much faster and less limited and it makes infiltrating someone else's mind possible. That wasn't what she aimed for now. Just a tickle, some reception…

Not that she didn't want to just make a calamity out of Sasuke's mind right now and open all the file cabinets, read all the papers and leave him naked before her…

She found that against her first judgment, Sasuke's chakra was actually quite balanced. Suddenly she couldn't help but wonder what it might have been like back when he originally defected from Konoha…

It was obvious that he was growing agitated by her manipulations around him, but she continued giving him metaphorical taps on the shoulder. It was beyond her why the prospect of eliciting any type of reaction from him was her number one thing to do. Perhaps it was because of the amount of turmoil she'd been putting herself through over the past week. The prospect that he might not actually care to know that it was she he'd shared his lighter side with, hidden moments no one else would see.

Her mind's eye almost cried out the instant the shock of the Sharingan hit.

Ino withdrew her chakra laden consciousness and snapped her gleaming blue eyes open with alarm. A shudder resounded down her spine- what an amazingly eerie feeling that had been, the Sharingan dismantling her roadway, tearing up her sidewalks and street signs.

His eyes bled back to onyx and her expression softened once again. They continued to stare at one another as the moments ticked away, waiting for reactions.

_-_

Amazingly enough, Sasuke broke the ice.

"Why are you trying to annoy me?"

Hell of an icebreaker, of course.

"I wasn't…I mean…" Ino mumbled, looking away from his sharp stare. She wondered when her resolve had become so flimsy. "I came here because… I wanted to talk with you."

Sasuke didn't make any indication that what she'd said was out of line, which she knew was key. Scooting to his side to avoid his dismantling eyes, her resolve could continue it's slow rehabilitation without conflict. She started chewing on her bottom lip.

With a sigh, he laid back on the grass, lacing his fingers behind his head and stretching his legs out.

"Why?"

'_It's NOW or NEVER!'_

"Sasuke… a week ago…" she started, reaching out to pick a thick piece of grass from near her foot, "Last week something happened."

He closed his eyes again.

"Sasuke, have you found your woman?"

No response. Ino struggled against the desire to pinch the side of his face.

"I wonder what kind of woman she must be, to have you asking about her…"

He was getting on her nerves. Things weren't flowing the way she wanted them to be, things were becoming uncomfortable…

With a sigh she stretched and winced at the disassociated feel in her right leg. Rubbing at it, she glanced back at the statue beside her.

"Ugh, my leg fell asleep…"

"Pins and needles."

Glaring at him now for his obligatory response, yet glad he was actually paying attention to her, she looked up at the clear, inky sky as if her next words would be falling from them any minute now…

"Do you know her?" Sasuke suddenly asked, softly.

She shut her eyes tightly, still rubbing at her sleeping leg. "Yes, I do. I know her quite well, actually."

"Hn…"

_-_

A few fleeting clouds made their way over the face of the moon, casting shadows over the pair as they sat in uncomfortable silence. The fact was, though, that they had both been oddly looking forward to this type of exchange. No matter how strange or tense it would be.

He was studying her as she brought her knees up to her chest. For once he didn't mind that someone was so openly wearing their heart on their sleeve, and only in the back of his mind did he wonder why.

"She told me she's lonely," Ino managed to whisper.

A single tear slid down her cheek and she tried her hardest not to wipe it away.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "When I was… where I was… I had a lot of free time and strangely enough there was a huge library at my disposal. Sometimes when I was tired of reading about jutsu and strategy, I read philosophy…"

Ino turned to watch him speak, wondering where he was going with this. If it was just random and trying to change the topic… Or if he really wanted to tell her these things.

"A monk wrote this- We live together, we act on and react to one another- but always and in all circumstances we are by ourselves. The martyrs go hand in hand into the arena- they are crucified alone. Embraced, the lovers desperately try to fuse their insulated ecstasies into a single self-transcendence- in vain."

As he spoke, his gaze never left Ino, watching the weather change behind her glassy eyes.

"By it's very nature, every embodied spirit is doomed to suffer and enjoy in solitude. Sensation, feelings, insights, fancies- all these are private and, except through symbols and at second hand, incommunicable. We can pool information about experiences, but never the experiences themselves.  
From family to nation, every human group is a society of island universes."

The words stung at Ino's conscience the moment he spoke them with that soft and gentle voice. Tears ran down her cheeks one at a time as she realized what he was trying to tell her. He knew, he'd seen between the lines- and he didn't care.

Should she leave? Should she run from this place sobbing like she oh, so wanted to at that very moment?

Anger. Venom.

She wasn't going _anywhere._

"That's bullshit!"

Sasuke hitched an eyebrow at her outburst. Why hadn't he expected that? "Hmm… I disagree."

She hovered over him now, anger and tears mixing together and dripping onto his chest. "How could you say all that! There's just… there's just no way you didn't feel what I felt that night!"

'_SHIT!'_

"I mean, what you and her felt… that night…" '_What's the use?'_

Sasuke quite openly rolled his eyes at her attempted recovery.

"Damnit…" She pulled away and wiped at her face with the back of her hands. What was the use, anyway? Cards? Check. Out on the table? You bet your ass. "I've been torturing myself for a week over what happened between us, Sasuke. Half of me honestly hoped you wouldn't figure out it was me, but the other half…"

"Why were you in disguise?"

She absentmindedly ran her hand through her hair as she spoke. "Mission. I had just gotten back after a week…"

A small smile made it's way to his face and Ino could swear her brain was making loud sizzling noises. "So you're a Konoha spy…" He said it almost playfully.

Nodding, she added, "That's what the Yamanaka do, and we're damn good at it, too."

"Should have known."

She wanted to ask him _what that was supposed to mean_, but the fact that he'd changed the mood so quickly simply irked her. This wasn't supposed to be funny, or ironic, or any of the things he probably thought it was!

"Sasuke…" she questioned, trying to sound stern but failing miserably, "Am I that horrible?"

He clammed up again, despite how talkative he had become just moments ago. Perhaps he was choosing his words more carefully this time, trying for 'the big let down'.

She laid down beside him then, building up the courage to hear him through, take the scar like a 'man', and attempt not to run away screaming with anger.

_-_

Fifteen minutes passed without notice. Ino found herself spending more time trying to find constellations in the stars rather than think.

She felt him staring at her again, and she turned her head to meet his eyes, almost nose-to-nose and close enough to feel his breath tickling her face. If he hadn't had such a serious look about him at that moment, she would have simply gone and bit at him. Her head felt like it was on fire again…

"It's all about context, Ino."

Her mouth fell open slightly and she furrowed her eyebrows together. "_What?_"

"I didn't stutter."

"You're an asshole."

They both looked away. Silence. The more she thought about it, the more she knew what he meant about context. The passage he'd recited from memory- whoever wrote it struck a serious point. A point that was very true… _sometimes_. It all depends on the context you're reading it in. What's so wrong with living together in island universes? Solitude?

Solitude is only an existent phrase because there's a state of togetherness. Without the ability to connect with others, there is no such opposite as solitude.

_-_

And it clicked.

_-_

And Ino wanted to scream again, but not in anger this time- with relief. She knew what Sasuke felt about it, underneath the underneath. Would he admit it out loud? Probably not. But that was okay. It was okay.

"Sasuke. I don't know what will happen in the future, no one really does. I don't know if we could ever work. What I do know is that it's worth a try... Don't you think so?"

She'd never felt so sure about anything, even when he met her admission with more silence.

When she felt his hand touch hers, almost electric, and their fingers intertwine like they were made to be that way---

_-_

That's all she ever really needed. Actions speak louder than words.

* * *

:END:

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. When I originally set out to write this, it wasn't supposed to be this long. I was also feeling kind of negative about the pairing because I'd never considered writing anything like this before, but it was requested quite specifically, so I had to do it! But it grew on me as I wrote it, and I think I even started liking it... hehe...

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Any thoughts- please leave me a review.


End file.
